Why So Caught Up In Evans?
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: Lorelei Easton loves Severus Snape, but he's still caught up in Lily Evans. Can Lori convince him to move on? and more importantly with her? ON HOLD.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything you recognise. Everything you do is owned by the beautiful Joanne Rowling! I only own my OC and everything about her (Minus the Magic part and everything, that's still Jo's): Lorelei Easton _

**A/N: **_**I thought I should leave you with a story or two to keep you guys around for a little while, while I sort out all this Birthday stuff. It may be a week (more likely longer) that I will be here updating. There's a lot to do. So I hope you can wait around with me. :) Thanks!**_** ~Eli/Ali xx (Amy)**

* * *

**Why So Caught Up In Evans?**

Lorelei Easton was down in the dungeons, lying down on her stomach on the floor of the Slytherin Common Room. She had her Charms book out, with a piece of Parchment and a quill and an ink pellet. Her long curly brown hair fell over her face, covering it from sight. They were set out neatly near the arm chairs on the floor. She was so glad there was the rug there, but her tummy was a little sore and cold from sitting there for about an hour or so, trying to write her Charms Essay. She had no idea what possessed her to write it in the middle of the Common Room floor. But Seeing as it was a Saturday her roommates were properly giggling like idiots up there. Ah, that was why.

Lorelei hated her Room mates, but she would have to tolerate them only for another year.  
Then she'd be off, doing her own thing. Away from giggling girls who really did not like her.

Lorelei was different she wasn't the girl to be giggling about Lucius Malfoy or by chance the girls did fancy James Potter and Sirius Black, but to Lorelei, Black and Potter were just arrogant and annoying. Maybe possessive? Or Obsessive as she thought Potter was over Evans.

Lorelei was kinda jealous of her not because she had James Potter drooling over her, but she had Severus completely in love with her but no she was just so oblivious to see that fact.  
But Lorelei had liked Severus since 3rd year. Now she was in her 6th, she wondered why he stayed onto her. Until the dreadful thing that Severus had called Evans. Sure Lorelei hated Lily, but Mud-Blood was going far, way too far.

But Lorelei knew it was not Severus's fault. Regulus, Lucius and the others made him say it. Lorelei knew about how they treated Severus he did not deserve that. Even the Marauders treat him like Trash, but Severus used to have Evans stick up for him. Now no one did, Lorelei would silently watch for about 5 seconds of it before walking off.

So many times, so many chances she had to save him. Make him see her love for him, Though she stayed put. No one knew about her crush or her love for Severus, and she was keeping it that way.

She had waited for him, thinking maybe he'll come round and realise? But it never happened.  
Lorelei had given up this summer; she was not going to be caught up in someone who clearly wasn't interested in her. Before when she thought about it she'd ball her eyes out, but now she was older. Forgetting about him was on the top her of her list. That is just what she had planned.

Lorelei then looked down again at her essay, reading over it. Making sure to fix any errors.  
She was pretty good at most subjects, Excellent at potions. She'd always succeeded only once she'd brewed the wrong potion, which was once only. Being a Pureblood, Parents in Slytherin.

They'd expected her to do a few things; Get into Slytherin, Do well in Potions, Stay Away from 'Mud-bloods'. (Lorelei hated the term 'Mud-blood' it was so mean.

She could almost relate to Muggle-born anger towards it maybe sorrow or whatever it was Lorelei could swear she felt every bad emotion you could ever feel at least once in her life) And last but not least she must end up marrying a Pureblood. But Lorelei hated that last one, she was in love with a Half-Blood and she knew it.

Her Parents were just like any Slytherin Pureblood family, Up themselves. Thinking they're better than anyone else. (Not that she would dare ever say it out loud to them, she'd be punished.) Her father orders her and her mother around. Her mother didn't seem to mind, not evenfor a moment.

It pained Lorelei to know after next year. She'd never see Severus again. Even if she admitted her feelings, they wouldn't be returned not in the slightest. If her parents found out they would get her. And she meant _get her_.

Pureblood families made her sick to even be related to her parents...especially her Father, He orders them around, pushing them around, and doesn't mostly care for them.

Well Lorelei could only see he didn't care for her. Not in the slightest, he was supposed to be her father after all? He was nothing like one nor will he ever be one. Love comes with the title 'Father' and he did not ever seem to even have a feeling, a heart or maybe a heart of ice.

But he was like most Slytherin Pureblood fathers. In the midst of Evil. He had turned to the Dark Side. It was no longer unenviable to notice. Lorelei had started to notice the last 3 years. It had been like she was unable to look past it and think nothing anymore.

She knew he knew she knew. Though what could she possibly do, she knew one thing when he finally went to ask her or tell her. He'd make her join also...she wasn't looking forward to waking up every morning with the Dark Mark on her left arm...no way.

She had seen it once without even looking for it, it only confirmed her suspicions more. Even though he didn't now she was peeping through the door. Not that she didn't know already or pick up on the slightest stupid and odd things and trips he'd take. Dragging her mother with him a few times.

But Lorelei had already planned she was running away, where to? She had no clue, maybe if she asked Professor Dumbledore he'd let her stay at Hogwarts for the next Summer and Christmas holidays.

Until she graduated of course then she'd be off in her new home.  
Though wouldn't her parents know she hadn't come home or got off the train to them?  
Nah, they wouldn't notice, less much care. Lorelei shrugged at all these thoughts speeding through her head.

One possibility and then another thing to shut it off. It's like her problems just get worse, without any suitable way to solve them?

She breathed and stopped writing and just laid there, her legs flung up in the air while swinging a little as both legs criss-cross together as they swung. Lorelei was glad she was wearing shorts, light green; to not oppose her house.

she never wore her blue ones or any colour that didn't show Green or anything dark. He father had told her when she was young that she should only wear dark clothing.

Never pretty pink dresses shining in the sunshine. Her house was dark and cold and had the feel of evil written all over it, She was not permitted anything light or any smiles or laughs. Lorelei couldn't remember the last time she smiled or laughed.

She hated to know her 'poker face' was a very bad habit she had come to have seeing as she was not allowed to pull anything but a straight faces at all times.

Thus this annoyed her, Lorelei now found herself playing with her dark woollen T-Shirt. She was no longer continuing to write the essay. Her quill dripped ink of onto the Parchment but Lorelei looked spaced and completely oblivious to anything around her at this point.

She was no longer here, only in her thoughts, the place she could be her without being told off consistently. She signed, and continued to ponder everything, once in a while Severus would come up in her mind and she'd scrunched her eyes to erase him from her mind.

_Why have I fallen for Severus? He's a half-blood mother and father wouldn't approve, why are you even considering a future with this 'filthy' Half-blood Lorelei? _

_He's not filthy! He's nice and kind and sweet, I just wish he'd like me. _

_NO! He's not right for you Lorelei you deserve someone of class and rich and a pureblood Slytherin. _**The voice in her head hissed back.**

_Maybe I don't want that?_

Lorelei pretty much had a fight with herself over it.

That's when the Common Room door opened.

Lorelei looked around and saw no one – she spoke to soon and cursed herself for it. She put everything down and got up quickly trying not to spill anything. The leats she could say was she was astonished to see Severus standing there.

She knew it was him, who else had long black hair? She let out a small smile at the sight of him.

"Severus, by any chance you got the time? I haven't sorry." She said just to start a conversation with him. Lorelei's eyes flickered to the Boys' Stairs; she had thought he had been there, which had tricked her momentarily.

He turned around and Lorelei's brown eyes locked onto his dark ones. "About three I think." He answered her.

Lorelei saw Severus jump a bit at her voice, perhaps he had no clue she was here. Which this only made her smile amusedly and shake her head at him. "Three? Hmm...must have been here for a while. I remember coming before about an hour or so.

"And my Charms essay isn't finished yet, Think they'll give us an extension? I just don't' get it." Lorelei babbled a bit; which is a sign she was nervous.

And why shouldn't she? This is her freaked long-time crush! She's actually having a fucking conversation with him!

"Why are you Surprised? Expecting Malfoy's deep cold and dead tone of voice?" Lorelei asked she wasn't using her one, seeing as Severus was no threat and wasn't her parents. So she continued to use a warm voice. Ones the happy children use.

She looked down at the floor and sat down figuring he'll answer her soon.  
She didn't know how to really talk to him face to face. It wasn't like her seeing him peaceful reading before the Marauders. They ruined a lot, but then again she was kinda glad Evans wasn't round.

"I should be going," he finally said. "Have some homework to do."

"Alright Severus." she said "Can't keep you from work." she added as she was packing up she had accidentally spilled the ink. Witch she didn't make loud noises about it she silently picked up eth quill the ink pellet and was reaching for her wand noticing it wasn't there.

Her eyes widened as she looked around frantically for her wand...It was missing.

**A/N: Reviews could really help :) I left it like this because if I put anymore it would be way too long. It's more of an introduction of my OC. I hope you like it. :) **


End file.
